This invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus and, more particularly, to a circuit suitable for use in the refrigerating apparatus for a vending machine which is provided with a plurality of merchandise storage chambers.
To meet the customer's demands, vending machines have heretofore been provided for storing and dispensing various types of merchandise which require storage under different temperature conditions. For example, one type of merchandise may require storage under refrigeration while another type of merchandise may require heating. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, a vending machine 1 has heretofore been provided that is divided internally into at least two storage chambers 1a, 1b for the different types of merchandise, and includes a refrigerating apparatus 2 and a heating device 3 for controlling the temperature in each of the chambers 1a, 1b.
The main refrigeration components of the refrigerating apparatus 2 are disposed in a mechanical chamber 4 formed below the storage chambers 1a, 1b and ventilated by a blower or fan 6. These components of the refrigerating apparatus, comprise a compressor 2a, a condenser 2b and a plurality of evaporators 2c, 2d. These refrigeration components are coupled in series to form a closed refrigerant circuit as shown in FIG. 2. Air is circulated in each of the chambers 1a, 1b by a blower or fan 5a, 5b.
The inlet side of the first evaporator 2c is coupled to a magnetic valve 2e and an expansion device, such as a capillary tube 2f. The inlet side of the second evaporator 2d is connected to the discharge end of the condenser 2b through a magnetic valve 2g and the capillary tube 2f and is also connected to the discharge side of the first evaporator 2c. Thus, the refrigerant can be directed by operation of the magnetic valves 2e, 2g through the first and second evaporators 2c, 2d for refrigerating both the chambers 1a, 1b or through only the second evaporator 2d for refrigerating only the chamber 1b.
At least one heating device 3 is disposed in the first chamber 1a for use in heating the chamber 1a instead of cooling the same by the flow of the refrigerant in the first evaporator 2c. Thus the storage chambers 1a, 1b can be maintained either hot or cold depending on the type of merchandise being stored.
In a system of this nature, the refrigerant flow can be set in one of two ways, that is, to flow into both of the evaporators 2c, 2d in series or into only one of them. Accordingly, these systems cannot be used in vending machines requiring independent control of the refrigeration in each of two or more storage chambers.